


Pink Dust

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Community: xmen_firstkink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Marking, Multi, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Pegging, Shapeshifting, Slapping, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Worship, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven founds a jar full of pink dust, soon everyone is naked and having sex. Scenes from a day. <br/>(everyone lives in the Mansion AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon prompt at X-Men First Kink Meme, requesting sex pollen leading to an orgy, plot optional.   
> Also written for Kink Bingo "All You Can Kink" -mini challenge.

It was a large jar, made of thick and heavy glass with carved floral motif on the side. Raven pulled it carefully out of the cupboard and set it on the counter. It was full, something that looked like icing sugar except it was bright pink and glimmered in the light. Raven opened the lid and dipped her finger in the jar, licking the dust off her finger. It tasted sweet, with a bitter chemical bite underneath it. She couldn't pinpoint the flavor. Cherries maybe. 

Alex rummaged through another cupboard next to her, looking for the chocolate bars and Raven had a brilliant thought. It was so obvious. She dipped her hand back in the jar and dabbed the dust on her lips, then she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him into a kiss. The dust tingled her lips. Alex struggled free, holding his mouth. Raven laughed. 

“Raven! What the hell are you...Oh. Oh wow,” he said, eyes widening. “That's amazing.”

“Right?” 

He stared at her for a moment, licking his lips. “I want more.”

Raven giggled and pushed her hand down his jeans. 

“First, off with these,” she said, kissing his neck. 

***

Darwin started to wonder where Alex had gotten into when he didn't return to the living room. The kitchen raids were quick affairs, Alex had the knack to find snacks within seconds. He had joked that it might be his real mutation, and the plasma its unfortunate side effect. Darwin got up from the sofa and walked down the hallway, looking for him. He pushed the door open and stopped still, shocked.

Alex fucked Raven against the kitchen table, their clothes thrown around the floor. 

“Alex! What the hell?” 

“Darwin!” he said and pulled free from her, his erect cock pointing at him. “Come here! You have to try this!”

Darwin stared at him. He hadn't seen Alex's cock before, a bit of fooling around but nothing like this. It just like he had imagined, and still nothing like it. Alex used his confusion and moved closer, pulling him into a kiss. Alex slid his hand under his shirt, against his bare skin. His touch tickled and burned. It was so funny, and Darwin started to laugh. 

“Isn't it wild?” Alex asked, pulling back to help him take off his shirt. His skin glimmered where he had touched him. 

“What is this stuff?”

“Who cares. Let me taste you,” Alex said and kissed him again. 

“I want him too,” Raven said and pushed between them, knocking Alex aside.

“Raven, he's mine!” Alex complained and shoved her in turn. Raven rolled her eyes at him. Her skin turned inside out and an another Alex stood there. 

“Raven, he's mine,” she repeated with Alex's voice and Darwin laughed. Alex smirked, and Raven smirked identically back at him, then leaned to kiss him. Darwin stared at them, wrapping his arms around their waists. Real Alex pulled back first.

“You still have lip gloss on you,” he noted, licking his lips. “I like it.”

“Let me try,” Darwin said, and kissed Raven-Alex first, then Alex himself. “I can't decide. We should experiment more.”

***

Hank looked up from the book and sniffed the air. His sense of smell was much sharper after his change and different scents bombarded him constantly. He had learned to ignore most of it, but the smell of sex was the most persistent one. Even a whiff pricked his curiosity and this time was no exception. Something peculiar happened in the kitchen. Sex, definitely, whole clump of sex, but something else mixed in. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it was sweet and starchy, chemical. Glue made of roses. Hank got up, tossing the book on the table. He had to find out what this was. 

Any other day he would've contained himself and walked like a biped, but now the situation called for speed and he loped down the hallway. He knocked the kitchen door open with his shoulder and froze still from the sight. Darwin stood in the middle of the kitchen, naked, kissing one Alex in his arms, while another knelt on the floor, head bobbing as he sucked his cock. All three stopped and turned to look at him. Hank took a step back and bumped against the door frame with a heavy thud. 

“Hank! Come here!” 

“We want to show you something.”

“It's amazing, you'll love it.”

He could've fought them off if he had thought of it. He did nothing and they were all over him, their hands pink and slippery, the smell of sex suffocating. It gave him an instant hard-on. They pulled his clothes, rubbing their hands against his face. Hank licked their fingers and his tongue tickled. He couldn't stop laughing.

Someone opened his pants and yanked them down. Both versions of Alex gasped and reached to stroke him. Darwin did the same, and even between three hands on his cock, there was still blue flesh visible. Hank licked the closest Alex's cheek, flavoring the chemical taste. 

“Raven, you taste so good.”

She snickered, and in Alex's voice it sounded strange. That made Darwin laugh, and the real Alex leaned up to kiss him. Raven shed the Alex skin with an elegant flutter and leaned against his chest, blue in blue. Her pupils were huge like gold coins and Hank wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“You want more of it? I have a whole jar, right there. All you have to do...” Raven stroked his cock and smiled, “...is put this in me.” 

“Why does she get to go first again? I want him too,” Alex complained to Darwin, who pulled him away, back toward the jar.

“Maybe she'll copy him, and you can have two,” Darwin suggested. “Do you want an another hit?” 

Hank ignored them. He couldn't think anything beyond Raven, the feel of her skin, her scent. He had always wanted her and here she was, in his arms. Hank licked the corners of her mouth, tasting Alex and Darwin, then the sugary flavor of the dust. Raven giggled and squirmed free, rushing after the boys to the kitchen table. She dipped her hand in the jar and held her hand out to him, palm up like she intended to feed a horse. Hank nuzzled her hand, lapping the dust in broad strokes. When her hand was clean, she turned and leaned against the table, raising her ass. She looked over her shoulder, swaying from one foot to an another. 

“Well, McCoy?” 

He lunged at her, burying his mouth in her pussy, wrapping his hands around her slender thighs to keep her legs open. She was wet, and tasted like heaven. Raven squealed, raising up to her toes. Alex and Darwin got closer, touching his shoulder. He shrugged them off. He was only interested about Raven. He wanted to lick her for hours, but Alex and Darwin kept tugging his fur and patting his shoulders. Hank grunted annoyed, but they didn't stop until he lifted his head to look at them.

“Fuck her now, we want to see,” Alex said and Darwin nodded in agreement behind his shoulder, arm around his waist. 

“Then you can fuck me,” Darwin offered.

“And me,” Alex said. “C'mon Beast, please? We want to see.”

Hank growled, the sound startling Raven who jerked in his hold, his claws scraping her skin. The faint aroma of blood was enough to tip the scales. Hank got up, grabbing Raven's hips and pulling her closer. Her chest rested against the table, her feet barely touching the ground. It didn't matter, Hank could hold her weight without a problem. The boys crowded closer to see as Hank pressed the head of his massive cock against her pussy. Raven shrieked, grappling the slippery table top. Hank held her firmly in his hands, pushing on, trying not to hurt her, but not about to give up. The boys reached to stroke her sweaty back and sides like she was a racehorse. 

“How does it feel?”

“I'm so full, so good,” Raven panted, spreading her legs even wider. Her skin fluttered under their touch, her control slipping.

“Can you copy him?” Alex asked, voice tense with excitement. “Can you be him?” 

“Fuck yes,” she said, leaning her head against her arms. “I'll pound you to the floor tonight, Summers.”

***

They sprawled on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Raven touched herself idly, sliding her fingers along her morphed flesh. The boys looked at her, interested but at the moment too exhausted to do anything else. 

“I want more,” Raven said. “I want everyone.”

“Everyone won't wander in here like we did,” Darwin said, holding Alex's hand, inspecting it like he had never seen it before. “We would have to go look for them, chase them down.”

“We'll fuck ourselves to death if we try to get them one by one like this,” Alex muttered, head resting against Hank's shoulder. 

“The best tactic would be to dust Frost,” Hank said.

“Why her?”

“She's a telepath. She can summon everyone to come to us, then we can dust them. Frost is necking with Moira in the library, it won't be hard to ambush them.”

“What?”

“No way!”

“How do you know?”

“I can smell them,” Hank said, plopping Alex to rest on Darwin's shoulder. “They only smell like each other. You can't hide that, it's a sure thing.”

“But won't Frost know?” Raven asked, struggling to sit up. “And she has that diamond skin. Maybe the dust won't work on her.”

“C'mon, it's Frost!” Alex scoffed. “She'll do it. Tell her it's a sex game or something.”

“But Charles won't fall for telepathy,” Darwin noted. “I don't know about you, but I would like to dust him first. That mouth...uh huh.”

Alex smacked his shoulder. “Hey! I'm your boyfriend, my mouth trumps all.”

“Oh please, you said the same thing yourself last week!”

“Stop it, we can all have him,” Raven said. “Charles is easy. We get him if we get Erik. I just need to get up, that's all...” She grabbed a hold of the kitchen counter and pulled herself up. It was shaky for a moment, but she managed to stay upright. 

“Hank, you get Frost. You two, help him.” She licked her palm and stuck it in the jar. “I'll do the rest.” 

***

Erik was on his way to his room, when Raven called his name. He stopped and turned around, watching her walk closer. She looked a bit disheveled, which was strange. 

“What's the matter?”

“We came up with a fun game. Want to play?” She smiled at him, much too widely. “You'll love it, trust me.”

Erik frowned. “I'm busy.”

“You are about to have your afternoon nap.”

“So?”

“This is better than a nap,” she said and slapped him so hard that his head banged against the wall. The hit burned and tingled, his skin bubbling. 

“That's...” he said, and started laughing. He rubbed his hand over his cheek, his palm tingling too. 

“Fun, right? Don't you think Charles would like to play too?”

“Charles!”

***

Emma labored with Moira's underwear. She liked complicated things, layers and layers of lace, with straps and miniature fastenings. Moira laughed at her attempts, squirming to make her task even harder. She did that on purpose. It was an obstacle course, and Emma couldn't turn away from the challenge. She was so focused on her, that it took her moment before she picked up the tangled pink cloud of thoughts approaching the door. 

“Something's up,” she said and stopped, tilting her head to listen. “The youngsters are trying to sneak up on us.”

“What? Why?” Moira asked, craning her neck like she could see them through the door. Emma used her momentary distraction to wiggle her fingers under the lace trim of her panties. Moira shrieked in mock surprise. “Hey! Not fair!”

“You didn't happen to pack your fancy strap-on in your purse, did you?” Emma asked, trying to stay on top of her when Moira tried to toss her on the floor. “Judging by the state of their minds, you'll get plenty of opportunities to use it.”

Moira stopped and looked at her. “They want to have sex? Are you kidding me?” 

“Not even a little bit,” Emma said and smiled. “Oh, and that shrill little redhead you've been grooming?” 

“Sean? He's out there?” Moira asked, eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“Not yet, but he will be. Considerate it an early birthday gift from me,” Emma said and leaned to peck a kiss on her cheek. “Now, when they come in, feign surprise and try not to laugh. Their ruse is pretty ridiculous.”

***

Erik grabbed the collar of Charles' shirt and yanked, the buttons bouncing around and clattering on the floor. 

”You wear too many clothes, that's your problem,” he said, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Charles laughed too hard at that, and pulled Erik's belt off. He threw it away without looking. 

”Pants are stupid,” he said. ”You should walk around naked, it would save us some time.”

“I will if you will,” Erik said, running his hand across his side and around his waist. “I want more. Give me more.” 

“Cupcake. You still have your pants on,” Charles said, eyes too bright. “You can't have more, until you get out of those pants.” 

***

The room was full of people in different stages of undress, but Moira only had eyes for Sean. He leaned his head against her shoulder, the first hit shaking him. His laughter was melodic and Moira felt the force of it against her skin. It was like being hit with a down pillow. 

“How do you feel?” Moira asked and brushed his hair away from his eyes. Sean blinked in reply, the dust staining his skin in bright pink splotches. Moira kissed him, soft pecks across his cheek. The dust made his skin taste like candy. Sparkling, glimmering bubblegum.

”Messy boy,” Moira said and waited until he fixed his eyes on her again. He had trouble focusing, but she let it slide now. She would teach him everything he needed to learn, but it would take time. Now it was enough if he listened. ”Do you trust me?”

He nodded and pressed his head against her chest, arm around her waist. It was such a sweet gesture that Moira wanted to devour him right then, toss him on the floor and take and take until there was nothing left. 

”This is important. Listen to me. Do you give yourself to me? Do you want to me mine?” 

“Please,” he muttered, his body hot and shivering against her skin. “Please.”

”There's an obedient slut in you, clawing its way to the surface. I want to break him free, help you be more. I'll train you, shape you and you'll be beautiful. Do you like that?”

”Yes, please, help me.”

”I will. You'll be my little bunny now,” Moira said and touched him slowly, mapping out his body. He squirmed, ticklish or uncomfortable, Moira wasn't sure. She tightened her hold, using more force than was necessary to see how he reacted to that. He relaxed and she rewarded him with a kiss, her lips tingling from the sound that he made. Moira expected him to buck when she slid her hand lower, across his flat stomach and touching his cock but he took it well. Moira pulled back and he rushed to kiss her, eager and uncoordinated like an overexcited puppy. She shook her head and he stilled. Moira lightened her hold and looked down to see all of her new property. 

He had a nice cock, admirable even for such a scrawny boy. Not overtly long but thick, with certain darling quality that Moira liked. She would have to shave him smooth some time soon, but it was fine for now. 

“Masturbate,” she ordered. 

“What?”

“Wank. Jerk off. Rub one out. I want to see you do it. Go on.”

He stared at her like he truly had to think about what she asked. She made a mental note to plan a training session for him about this. He shouldn't question or hesitate when she told him what to do. She could feel Emma's amusement across the room. 

“If you dawdle any longer, I'll have to punish you. That's not how I want us to start, bunny,” Moira said quietly. He dropped his left hand to his pecker and started jerking fast. It was ridiculous and Moira grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“Oh bunny, no. No no. Let's start again.”

***

"I don't think I can," Angel said to him, pressing against his side. He loved the feel of her skin, so unmarred and frail, like the finest silk. He wrapped his tail around her tiny waist. He could loop it around three times and still have enough movement to cup her breast with the tip. 

Hank stared at them both, baring his teeth and taking a step closer. Angel shivered, in delightful horror. Azazel touched her again, spreading the dust over her stomach, between her legs. She laughed louder, the second hit as strong as the first one. Azazel moved his fingers in teasing circles that he knew she liked and her knees started to buckle. 

"You should be pleased, doll,” he said and pulled his hand away from her wet pussy and licked his hand. He liked how humans tasted when they became aroused and this pink substance made it even better. “All the boys drool after him but he chose you." 

"You do it," Angel said. "You are the one who likes big swords."

Hank huffed and turned to look at Azazel, his interest clear. Beast had earned his nickname, and Azazel didn't blame Angel for feeling squeamish. It stung his ego that Hank's cock was bigger than his, but then it occurred to him how it would feel, combined with the Beast's brute force behind every thrust. Suddenly he had a hard-on too. 

“See? You want it bad,” Angel said. “You know, he might sink his claws in you too. You like that, I know you do.”

“Ladies first,” he said and shifted her so her back leaned against his broad chest. He wrapped his arm around her chest, pressing her firmly against him and pinning her arms against her sides at the same time. He used his tail to lift her and slipped his free hand under her ass to keep her steady. She kicked her legs in the air as she instinctively struggled against the hold. 

Hank closed in, glancing at him and Azazel nodded. He would share if he would. Hank smirked and ducked the kick Angel aimed at his head. He positioned himself between her legs, slipping his big paws under her ass and lifted her in the right angle. Her legs landed against his shoulders. She curled her toes in anticipation. To their strength she weighted nothing, and they held her easily balanced between them. Azazel moved his tail around her in smooth, rippling motion, knowing that she loved the sensation.

“Don't drop me,” she said. 

“We got you,” Azazel muttered to her, kneading her ass, Hank's fur tickling where their hands touched. She relaxed into their hold and Hank leaned to swipe his broad tongue across her breast. She squirmed and laughed, which made Azazel scrape her skin.

“Careful with those claws,” Angel complained, but forgot that problem when Hank nudged the head of his cock against her pussy. “Uuuh...I can't, there's no way I can...UH!” 

Azazel watched the look on her face as Hank pushed deeper. He controlled himself impeccably. Azazel wasn't sure he could've done the same, not when Angel shrieked and groaned like that. He tightened his hold around her, moving his tail over her stomach, to feel the tautness of her muscles, the gradual shift as she gave in under the pressure. Hank grunted over her, licking her sweaty skin. He bottomed and Angel groaned louder and louder, the amount of noise unbelievable from such a tiny creature. Hank didn't seem to care, but the boys looked over alarmed.

“She's a screamer,” he said to them and their attention drifted back to their own games. Angel wasn't the only one loud one, somewhere at the end of the room Sean shrieked, the glass on the windows rattling. Hank pricked his ears but he was too enthralled by Angel's sweet skin to look up. The first thrust was careful, and Angel hummed, one continuous sound that stopped in sharp 'Ah!' as he bottomed again. Her reaction seemed to please Hank and he repeated it, faster. Angel moaned louder.

“That's it, good doll,” Azazel complimented, her head thudding against his chest from the force of every thrust, her slender legs shaking in the air, toes curling, the bright red nail polish a fitting choice. 

“He's fucking huge,” she panted, her head swaying as she tried to look at him and Hank, and the massive prick he shoved in her. Every thrust made a wetter sound than the one before. “Your tail, I'm going to...You know what happens, Az, please...”

“Go on doll, we don't mind,” he said, moving his tail again, adding pressure low on her stomach. She screeched, her skin twisting and turning as her wings tried to sprung free. Her eyes rolled back as the orgasm hit, her body convulsing against their hold. Hank pulled out with a pop and she came, squirting in high arch, the liquid spattering on the floor and wetting Hank's fur, leaving dark blue splotches on him. He looked stunned, like he had never seen such thing before but his surprise lasted only a second. He knelt, her pussy in perfect level for his mouth and he lapped the remnants of her come like a kitten laps cream. She whimpered, kicking her legs, the pleasure too much to bear. 

Azazel unfurled his tail around her and she slumped down, her legs slipping down Hank's muscular shoulders and thudding on the floor. Hank grunted annoyed and looked up.

“Excuse me, but I'm not done.”

“My turn,” Azazel said, lowering Angel gently down. “And you don't have to hold back on my account. Give it as hard as you got.” 

He tilted his head, considering the offer. He moved without a warning, a bounce and a flash and Azazel slammed to the floor, sliding on the polished wood. Hank seemed to weight a ton now, his muscles hard as stone, his claws digging in his back, the skin shredding. Azazel laughed and bucked against him, and he snarled at him, yanking his leg up to thrust in. The pain was so exquisite that he almost came then and there. He sunk his hands in his fur, riding the high of agony he hadn't found in this realm before this. It was sweeter than any pleasure.   
It made him think home.

***

Emma laid on the sofa and smoked, watching the ribbon of smoke curl in the air above her. The dust made her feel sublime, a higher being. She loved that feeling, it was better than sex. She listened the minds in the room. It had been simple trick to collect them here, and now their minds reeked, the pink fumes raising in the air like the smoke from her cigarette. She wondered idly if they would die of fucking, and if they would care that they did.

Janos crawled to her side, pressing his mouth against the curve of her knee. There was a pink on his lips and he rubbed it on her skin. The dust burned for a moment, then vanished. She glanced at Moira, the redhead slumped in her arms. She looked proud, like she had gotten the best toy surprise out of the cereal box. Maybe she had. Emma inhaled the smoke, letting it roll around her chest before exhaling and turned back to Janos. 

“How do you like the party? Having fun yet?”

“Too soon to tell, my shining razor blade, as they had barely started. It does look promising, I admit. May I pleasure you while I wait Azazel to finish? Angel likes to make a racket, and I don't find it as interesting as he does. I have long wondered if you are diamond all through? Can you cut glass with your snatch? That's a party trick I would like to see,” Janos said, inching closer and pressing his hand against her calf.

Emma smirked and slid her legs open, more out of curiosity than desire. She could've spent the afternoon simply admiring her own beauty but she did enjoy a bit of worship and Janos had a skilled tongue. When he didn't waste it on petty snides. 

“This must be a lucky day for an opportunistic little fucker like you,” Emma said, tapping the cigarette on the side of the crystal ashtray. “All the scraps you can eat. Isn't that what you like? Chasing Azazel's slicks?”

“You know I like them well done, darling glass vase,” Janos said and licked his way up her thigh. “Imagine all those delicious boys and girls when their bodies are limp and spent, all that beautiful sticky, bruised skin...Uh-huh. There isn't anything better. Aside from you, of course. Tarnishing your beauty would be an honor, and privilege, oh lustrous goddess.”

Emma laughed and the sound came out light and eerie, like the sound of theremin. 

"You can dream, worm," Emma chided and placed the cigarette back to her lips, inhaling deep and exhaling in a swirl of smoke. "Filthy scavenger. You aren't worthy to even crawl at my feet.”

He nipped her skin feverishly, trailing his way up her thigh, creeping closer to her pussy. Emma smiled at him and turned into the diamond form in slow, controlled wave. He yelped and backed away, sliding back to the floor. 

“Scamper away, rodent, I have better things to do,” Emma said, twirling the cigarette between her diamond fingers, casting prisms on the floor. “Go play there instead. I believe Raven and Darwin are about to make Alex cry. You'll love it.”

Janos' eyes brightened.

***

Sean was in love. The emotion filled his whole body when his mistress held him, her weight pressing him down to the floor. She spread his legs and he wanted her to do it, wanted her to take him, all of it. She kissed him and he cried from that perfect moment of happiness. He was in love, and he never wanted to come out of it.

“Now, let's get rid of this pesky virginity, bunny. It's obstructing your progress,” she said and he couldn't stop nodding to that. It did obstruct him, he couldn't be the slut she wanted him to be. 

“This will hurt, that's how it is,” she warned and pressed her mouth over his, holding him down hard as she pushed. He struggled, and tried not to, and struggled again. She didn't give up, pressed down harder and he caved with a strangled groan, the knobbly plastic sliding in. He wanted to scream, and when she let his mouth go, a shout escaped up, smashing against the ceiling, causing the windows rattle. Mistress cringed and slapped him. 

“Not against me, bunny!”

“I'm sorry, Mistress,” he said and tried not to cry. She wouldn't take all of him now. She sighed and pushed up, leaning against her hands, her beautiful breasts swaying tantalizing close. He didn't attempt to touch her without permission. He knew that. It made him happy. She pushed deeper. He slapped his hand over his mouth, forcing his own silence. 

“Good bunny,” she muttered, moving her hips in hard snaps. He couldn't stop the whimpers escaping, it felt too good, so perfect, just like he had always known it would feel like. She stopped and he stared at her in horror. She wouldn't abandon him now? 

She straightened to her knees, the dildo still inside him, the movement strange and uncomfortable. She reached for her purse and rummaged for a moment, before she found a black marker and dropped the purse aside. 

“Now, I'm going to let you hop around bunny, but every one should know who you belong to,” she said and uncapped the marker. “Stay still.” 

The marker tip was scratchy, and it tickled when the upper loop of M circled his nipple, and the lower loop of G touched his stomach. He held his breath and she added a flourish to the end. 

“There. You belong to me.”

He raised his head and looked down. It was her signature across his chest. He came in a sudden burst all over the black ink. He gasped, the embarrassment flushing him bright red. She smiled and brushed his cheek.

“It's fine, we'll learn control later. You are doing very well bunny. Go have some dust, and then I want you to go around, showing the signature and tell that your mistress told you to have fun. And don't come back until you have at least two loads of come in you.”

Sean's heart was full of love. 

***

Darwin fed the dust to him, pushing his fingers in his mouth and Alex sucked them clean, spit running from the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chest. Darwin smiled.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" 

Alex blushed and let his fingers slip free with a swirl of his tongue. He waited mouth open, the high rising in him, making him shiver. Darwin ran his hand through his hair. “Raven, are you ready?”

“Anytime,” she said, holding Alex firmly in place as his hips jerked in anticipation. He was on his hands and knees between them. Darwin knew it was too little skin contact for Alex and that made him jittery. He would hold him later, now he wanted Alex to stay on the floor. Janos walked over, looking at Alex with a critical eye. Darwin frowned.

“Did you annoy Emma with your commentaries?” Raven asked, patting Alex's ass to keep him calm. “You know that's a dangerous hobby. You'll end up muzzled again.”

”The danger is half the fun, as you full well know dearest lizard queen. Oh, I see you will fuck the boy with his own cock? That's interesting. I don't think many men can say they have experienced that,” Janos noted. ”Did he ask for that himself? That's naughty, I have to say. He seems so dazzlingly vanilla otherwise. Uh, appearances, and such. Why don't you do it with Darwin's cock, so he can have a full surround experience?” 

“Mind your manners,” Darwin said. “It's my boyfriend you are talking about.”

”He asked for Hank's cock,” Raven started to say when Angel screamed and they all turned to look what happened. Alex whimpered and rubbed his ass against Raven, the wait too long for him. Darwin stroked his hair to calm him down.

”I see why he would want to reconsider that wish,” Janos said. ”You give him that, and his boyfriend has to use his fist to elicit any kind of reaction from him. That would be a sad turn of a relationship, a tragedy, truly. You should do it, deadliest of nightshades. See how it plays out.”

”Be quiet,” Darwin said and rubbed the head of his cock over Alex's lips and tongue, then pushing in his mouth all the way to the hilt. He held there, stroking his hair. ”Raven, now.”

Darwin watched calmly the look of desperation rising in Alex' eyes when he realized that Darwin wouldn't pull out, and he was rapidly running out of air. He knew how it felt, the aching lungs, the pressure to breathe. Alex held in place, looking at him. Trusting him. Raven slammed him with his own cock, not holding back. 

Darwin pulled back and let him take a breath, and another, then pushing back in his throat. Raven returned the motion and he swayed in their combined hold, no way out. He jolted forward and choked more, he backed and Raven was in hilt. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Don't cry. I love you," Darwin said and pulled out, about to brush the tears away when Janos swooped in, licking Alex' face and then backing out of Darwin's reach. He licked his lips and smirked.

“Fine catch, Darwin! He's delicious. Hold on to that one.”

“Filthy rat! His tears belong to me!”

***

Angel laid on the floor, pushing up, her arms shaking. She took a hold of the writing desk and pulled herself up, trying to think. What was she doing? There was smear of dust on the table and she licked it off without hesitation. The high made her teeth rattle, but then she felt so much better. She knew what she wanted. She swayed for a moment, finding her bearings and then aimed at the other side of the room where Emma laid, the sofa her throne. 

”Little fairy,” Emma greeted when she reached her. ”You look so lovely and debauched. Let me taste you.”

She held her hand to her and Angel stumbled to her arms, the coolness of her skin a relief against her own sticky skin. Emma kissed her, licking the pink dust from her mouth, the touch of her tongue bruising. Angel humped against her, a mindless movement. Other times Emma's shape frightened her, but now it felt perfect, neutral and accepting like a cold tiles in the bathroom floor.

”Oh, boys left you in a state, didn't they? Do you want to ride the cold wave?” Emma asked and touched the curve of her spine, the edge of her wings. Her touch felt amazing, the hard, round pressure of her fingertips against the arching lines. 

”Give me the cold,” she whispered, the wish flying from her mouth before her mind caught up with it. Emma grabbed a hold of her ass, forcing her to stay still as she pushed her thigh firmly between her legs. Angel followed her lead, grinding against her shining skin, smearing her wetness over her. Tarnishing her. It was so wrong, she shouldn't do that. Emma would hit her for it. She couldn't stop. Emma laughed and Angel shuddered helplessly in her hold. Her eyes were blue like marbles, light trapped inside the facets of her mouth. 

”That's it little fairy. Make yourself come.” 

***

Raven leaned her back against the coffee table and waited while Moira snorted another pink line. She needed a breather, and she liked looking at Moira. She was lovely, hair falling over her face in a smooth wave, the thin sheen of sweat over her chest. Moira straightened up, the dildo bouncing between her legs. Raven admired that too. It wasn't a beginners tool, the straps heavy leather, the girth manageable. 

"I like your dick," Raven said. "It suits you." 

She wiped her nose and smiled, her eyes gleaming. 

"Thank you sweetie. Bend over, I can give you a taste."

"Oh, not for me. I was thinking for them," Raven said and pointed over to the armchair where Charles and Erik sat, tangled to each other. They kissed, continuously, like they tried to break a record of the worlds longest kiss. They didn't look what happened around them, they had barely gotten out of their clothes yet. 

“They don't want to play with others. Such waste. And not to mention, rude,” Moira said, watching them kiss with a dissatisfied frown. “Who bogarts their boyfriend like that?”

“I bet you and I could pry them apart,” Raven said. “I happen to know Erik likes a firm hand, and Charles doesn't get much out of it. You in other hand, you would have a field day. You could uncap your marker for him too. It did wonders to Sean.”

Moira looked over where Sean knelt, Azazel on top of him, tail wrapped around his throat as he pounded his ass. His eyes were half-closed, mouth hanging open, the continuous little wail escaping from him. Moira shrugged. “Bunny is different. All he needed was a permission to start. That doesn't apply to those two.”

“How do you know? It might be what they need, permission to do something else than each other,” Raven asked and leaned to kiss her, running her hand up and down her back. Moira hummed appreciatively. 

“We might as well try,” Moira said when Raven leaned back, licking her lips. “We could use some help with this, don't you think?.” 

Raven looked around the room to see who had idle hands. Darwin didn't seem to have anything else to do but admire how Hank rendered Alex into sobbing mess by licking every inch of his skin. Since that had been going on for half an hour, Raven was sure he wouldn't mind some other past time. She clapped her hands to make him look up and waved for him.

“Darwin!” she called. “Come here for a second!” 

Moira turned to look around too, to see what Emma was doing. She had turned back to warm skin, after she had plopped Angel into Janos' arms. Now she smoked as she watched Janos hump against the poor girl. Moira was sure he whispered degenerate nonsense in her ear too, because Angel kept bursting in fits of giggles. Emma looked bored. Moira waved at her.

“Darling, do you want to have some fun?”

Emma smiled and got up, crushing her cigarette in the crystal bowl. She walked over, her skin turning from soft and warm to cold and rigid. Her every step was a sharp clink. 

“This is too much work for me,” she said. “I'm only doing this because those two are boring. And I want to sit in that armchair.”

“Duly noted,” Raven said and got up, offering her hand to Moira and pulled her up too. “Darwin, we'll take Charles first and Moira, you and Emma take Erik. Smack him hard, you'll get his attention.”

Moira nodded and Emma stretched her arms above her head. 

Raven approached the armchair, considering how to do this. Charles sat sideways in Erik's lap, his arms around him, legs tangling over the arm rest. He wouldn't see them from the insistent kissing. They were like teenagers in that respect. Raven waved Darwin to come with her, and she grabbed Charles' arm. 

"Charles, we have a party treat for you," Raven cooed, tugging Charles arm away from Erik's waist. He didn't even look at her. Darwin positioned on the other side of the chair, mirroring Raven's hold. She nodded at him and he took a hold him too. 

"Come along now, be a good boy," she tried again, tugging harder. Darwin did the same from the other side and together they started to nudge him free from Erik. 

Charles struggled and squirmed to stay where he was, but Moira pushed Erik's arm away from his waist and he slipped down from his lap. Charles moaned in disappointment. Raven moved to block his line of sight and Darwin held him up so he wouldn't slump to the floor. 

"There we go, good boy! It wasn't so hard. Do you want an another line?" Raven asked and Charles nodded, struggling weakly to see behind Raven's shoulder. She didn't let him stop but with Darwin's help she backed him toward the table. “There, have some more of this.”

Erik straightened up from the chair, ready to go after Charles but Emma and Moira blocked him.

"We have a treat for you too,” Emma said, the light flickering inside her raised arm. She slapped him, the sound hollow like exploding wine glass. His head jolted from the impact and Moira grabbed a hold of his neck, tossing him on the floor. He dropped on his knees and looked up to her and she slapped him in reply, his head hitting Emma's knee with a bright dink. Emma returned the favor, and he crumbled to the floor. He started laughing. 

"Can you take it from here?" Emma asked and sat on the chair Erik had abandoned. She leaned back and flung her legs over the armrest, folding her ankles. "Beatings are so exhausted. I don't have my cane, and I don't like working with my hands."

"That's fine," Moira said and nudged Erik's side. He rolled to his stomach and pushed up, ending on his hands and knees. Moira smacked his ass, leaving a pale pink hand print on his skin. "I know what he likes, don't I bunny?” 

“Yes m'am, you do.”

***

She was good at what she did, and not one of her slaps went unappreciated. Erik knew the difference between the true dedication to the art and the mechanical performance, and Moira was truly gifted with her art. She kept him right at the edge, not a slap too many, not a smack too few. 

He liked her dildo too, she knew what to do with it. She shoved him on his stomach and pushed the plastic in his ass unceremoniously, like it was yet an another day at the office. She pounded him for a while, her breathing getting heavier. She crammed the fake cock in him, all the way to the hilt and stopped there. She patted his back, palm open. 

“You have a lovely skin, bunny. I'm feeling creative. Emma, do you mind?” 

The prisms flickered on the floor when Emma got up and walked past him, patting his head like one would pat a dog. Moira let him take a breather while they waited, stroking his back. She stayed away from the areas she had spanked the hardest, which was a shame. Emma came back and handed a purse to Moira. Erik expected her to pull out a paddle or a switch, both he would've appreciated, but she showed him a black marker instead.

"I want you to stay still," she ordered. “If you are a good bunny now, I'll reward you. Understood?”

“Yes m'am, thank you m'am.”

She pulled his skin taut with one hand and wrote with the another, the tip of the marker scraping him. 

She started over his left ass cheek. The first letter had a hook and a flourish, he could feel the marker shift directions differently. Then she wrote more steadily, long loops toward his side, round turns one after another. For awhile he felt the marker tip, the strange coldness of the ink but the sensation blurred with the burn left from the spanking and he couldn't track it anymore. 

The last letter ended with identical flourish near the bottom of his spine. It tickled, and he tried not to move. Moira commented something to Emma, swaying her hips so the dildo pressed in different angle and he groaned, his body shaking out of his control. She slapped his ass and pulled a fraction back to ease the sensation. 

"I said stay still, bunny. You don't want my hand to slip, it will smudge the letters. I can't start over."

"I'm sorry m'am," he said, meaning every word. 

She started again, the first line over the spine, the name spreading across his back toward his arm pit. One letter dipped long and lean, then several small ones that didn't feel completely but he started to connect the pattern. He tried hard not to shiver from the realization. This should be perfect. The last letter ended with another complicated flourish, one that cascaded down his side back to his right butt cheek. He felt the name filling his whole back, pressing against his skin like a blanket. He hadn't expected it to feel as good as it did, and he had to use all his control not to come without permission. 

Moira shut the marker with a sharp click and handed it to Emma, who said something and laughed. He breathed steadily, shallow huffs that helped control the tingling pain, the pressure. She leaned her hand against his hip and thrust slowly in him, rocking back and forth as she trailed the curves of letters with her fingertip. 

"Do you know what it says?" Moira asked. “Can you read it like this?”

“Yes m'am. Thank you m'am. I appreciate your consideration.”

“You should bunny. Read it to me,” she asked, running her fingertip along the letters again. “What does it say?”

“Charles F. Xavier.”

Moira slapped his ass. “Good bunny. Now go show your tramp stamp to your man.”

“Thank you m'am!”

***

Charles knelt on the floor between Azazel and Darwin, one cock in each hand, shifting back and forth as he tried to please them both equally. He worked so hard that his jaw hurt but he didn't care. The dust made everything glorious. He turned to Darwin, relaxing his throat to take him deeper. It was a wasted effort, since he wasn't focusing on him, his eyes turning back to Alex who laid under Hank's massive form. Charles didn't mind that either. It was enough to have that weight in his mouth, the choking pressure that he loved. 

Azazel touched the shell of his ear and he pulled away from Darwin and returned to him. His cock was thicker, the color of coagulated blood. And he was much warmer than Darwin, interesting difference. Charles sucked the tip in and Azazel laughed, tangling his fingers in his hair. He moved his mouth slowly down the shaft and back up again, licking the tip. Azazel snapped his ear and he groaned and pulled away, disappointed. 

"Here," he said and gave Raven his place. “I kept him warm for you.”

“Thank you darling,” Raven said. “Darwin, do you want to go try Erik's mouth instead? I think Moira only uses his ass.”

“Alex wants me back,” he said and patted Charles' shoulder before leaving. “Thank you, that was great.”

Raven stepped closer and he took her soft cock between his lips. He took her in his hand carefully and teased the head with the tip of his tongue. He didn't know whose cock she had, but she tasted herself, lush and fragrant like over bloomed flowers. He trailed down the shaft and found a dab of pink near her groin. He chased the treasure, licking her skin clean. The crook of her thigh was sensitive, and she gasped, bucking her hips against his mouth. 

From his left he could hear the slaps, the heavy thud and the way Erik groaned and laughed, his pleasure bubbling against Charles skin. It didn't matter if he was near or far, he felt him all the same, his delirious swirl of pleasure pulling him down. He took Raven's cock fully in his mouth, rolling his tongue around, enjoying her excitement as she grew thicker from his efforts. 

"Whose tool are you borrowing, darling?" Azazel asked and Charles felt him touch the back of his neck. He pulled away and looked up to them, Azazel's arm wrapped around Raven's slender waist. 

"It's Alex's," Raven said. "I like it. It's so pretty, fits his mouth. Unless you think my dear brother wants something else?"

Charles couldn't help it, his eyes flicked on their own accord to Erik, Moira laying on top of him, fingers squeezing his throat, the helpless sound he made as his face turned red. His pleasure sparked in Charles' mind. He enjoyed himself. 

"I think he wants to feel his boyfriend again.”

“How predictable,” Raven said. “Oh well. Erik it is. Open wide.”

He obeyed and she placed her cock in his mouth. Her cock shifted, the ripples snagging and pulling his tongue. He blinked rapidly, trying not to panic from the sense of suffocation. She slowed down the shift, the change more detailed, familiar feel pressing against his throat. He tried not to gag, and he focused on the sensation. He held his mouth open, the girth shifting and the ache in his jaws crawled down his neck, radiating all the way his shoulders. He had to admire her skill and control, the change fluid like water. He reached to touch himself, wanking slow to keep the edge. Azazel's tail wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock. 

“Tsk tsk. Not yet,” Azazel chided. “Have some respect.” 

Raven pressed her hand against the back of his neck, stroking him gently and finished with a soft gasp. She pulled out, and it was Erik's cock right before his face. Charles lunged after it, taking her back to his mouth. 

“Yes, we know, that's the one you like the best,” Raven said and shoved deeper. “World's greatest telepath with a one-track mind, how absurd is that?” 

Charles knew she was right, but he couldn't help it. He moved his tongue, feeling every inch of her. She had got it right, down the last detail, except it was still Raven's flavor, her scent. His eyes told him one truth, his mouth another. The drift was pure pleasure and he stared at Azazel, pleading and he let his hand move, tail still wrapped around his wrist as he wanked helplessly, sucking his sister's cock.

***

"You know, I bet Charles can't sit tomorrow," Hank said to Darwin over Raven's head. She laid against his chest, half-asleep. "Or walk. I'm not so sure about talking either."

"I didn't know that was possible," Darwin noted. He leaned against the coffee table, Raven's leg over his lap and he followed the patterns of the scales with his fingertips as he watched what happened. "Then again, I never considered that tail would count. It counts, doesn't it?” 

Alex hummed in agreement, his head laid against Hank's thigh, softly fondling his limp cock like it was his new, favorite toy that he couldn't part at bed time. It wasn't particularly pleasurable, but he looked so happy that Hank didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. 

“You couldn't do that with three cocks though," Darwin pointed out. 

"No, I don't think so. Assembling would be too tricky," Hank said, thinking configurations for a fourway. "Or maybe if he started from the cowboy, then leaned forward for the second man, and he tried to scoot on the side so there would be room for the third, maybe? Still, they should have long penises."

"Numbers two and three could wrap their arms around each others waists, you know, for support?" Alex suggested. 

"That would be cute," Raven muttered, blinking sleepily. She raised her head to take a look. “But that's a real fourway. Janos, Erik, Azazel and the tail. That's four.”

“I don't think I could adapt to that,” Darwin said. 

“Does it count if you take two in your mouth and two in your ass?” Alex asked, patting Hank's knee.

“Why not? It's still four, it doesn't matter how you divide it.”

“You can't take two in your mouth,” Darwin said. 

“I can,” Raven said and snuggled against Hank, arm flung over his chest. “And I did. Now be quiet, I want to sleep.”

“Don't sleep yet, Charles is about to come. Oh wow, did you see _that_?”

***

Sean and Angel crashed down from their high back to back. Moira gathered them to the sofa, picking pieces of clothing on her way. She didn't care whose clothes she found, she only needed something warm to wrap around them as the shivers hit. That way Angel ended sleeping curled up in Azazel's long wool coat, and Sean dozed off against her shoulder, wearing Janos' pants and wrapped in her black cardigan. 

Moira let them sleep, and watched Charles fuck in the middle of the floor. Emma plopped down next to her, sighing. 

“They really try to make him airtight,” Moira noted. “That pace, he can't even think tomorrow.” 

Emma leaned over her to take her cigarette case from the side table and lighted one, the flame dancing as she inhaled and let the smoke out.

“Neither will these two,” she said and held the cigarette to her. “Uh, rookies. I won't carry them upstairs, you are on your own on that.”

Moira took it and pulled a drag before handing it back to her. 

“I figured as much. One question though.”

“Yes?”

“This dust. Any idea what it is? Who brought it here?”

Emma shrugged, handing her the cigarette. “That is industrial strength mojo, you don't find that from the corner store. You have to be on first-name basis with a trickster god or some other magical hot-shot to get your hands on that stuff.”

“Azazel?”

“Or Charles,” Emma suggested. “Maybe Erik didn't put out enough.”

“Maybe it was you,” Moira said, blowing the smoke out in long stream and handing the cigarette back. “Though, I put out.”

“True. We will never know,” Emma said and smiled. “Oh wow, did you see _that_? Ouch. That will sting tomorrow.”

Moira smirked. “If it was his dust, he certainly got his money's worth.”


End file.
